In prior systems for treating sewage, particularly those relating to waste disposal means for railroad trains and mobile transportation units, the equipment usually consisted of elaborate mechanisms for grinding, treating, storing or burning the waste materials. Such systems did not always satisfactorily dispose of hazardous bacteria which might endanger the ecology or public health, especially when spread along a railroad track roadbed. These devices required many moving parts and elements subject to constant wear and breakage, and therefore repeated repair and replacement was necessary. The devices were also costly to make and difficult to install.